Una despedida
by lovelygrace
Summary: Una noticia inesperada para Oliver que hace que se replantee muchas cosas, pero será demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. El secreto.

- Digg, tengo que hablar contigo. - Estaban saliendo del sótano cuando Felicity le pidió a Diggle que la esperara. - verás, me han ofrecido un trabajo en Nueva York muy,muy bueno. En fin, no te voy a aburrir con detalles informáticos porque te va a dar igual...pero, quería decirte que voy a aceptarlo. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que es lo mejor.

- Felicity estás segura? Es por Oliver...?- Diggle parecía preocupado. Ella dejó de mirarle cuando habló de Oliver.

- Yo, no puedo estar aquí y hacer como si no les viera y no recordara lo que me dijo a mí Diggle. Echaré de menos todo esto, y a vosotros...sois mi familia. - estaba a punto de llorar.

Diggle se quedó contrariado ante las palabras de Felicity pero no quiso interrogarla más y simplemente la abrazó y le pidió que al menos viniera de vez en cuando, a ver a Sara.

- Por supuesto que vendré a verla. - esto mejoró su humor y ambos se encaminaron a los coches.

- Digg!Por favor, no se lo digas a Oliver.

- Felicity...

- Por favor, yo lo haré cuando encuentre el momento.

- Está bien. Lo prometo.

Se marcharon cada uno en su coche. Diggle le contó la conversación a Lyla y esta intentó presionarle para que llamara de inmediato a Oliver, pero Diggle se lo había prometido a Felicity y ella era su amiga, no quería traicionar su confianza. Esperaría a que ella se lo dijera a él y entonces intervendría. Desde que les conocía, había notado la química que había entre ellos. No había visto sonreír a Oliver Queen ni una sola vez hasta que conoció a Felicity y ella le hizo sonreír delante de sus narices. En aquel momento pensó ella es lo que necesita, pero pasaba el tiempo y Oliver seguía haciendo el tonto con unas y con otras delante de las narices de Felicity. Aunque ella nunca le dijera a Diggle que se interesaba por Oliver, él notaba en su forma de actuar y en sus miradas y su preocupación por él que así era. Pero entonces apareció Barry y el estallido interior de celos de Oliver fué lo que atrapó su atención. Ya le conocía bastante bien, y sabía que no exteriorizaba sus sentimientos a penas así que pensó, que tenía que ser muy intenso lo que sentía para que lo manifestara tan abiertamente. Su interés por Felicity, las miradas cuando ella estaba con Barry, incluso sus discrepancias (que casi nunca se daban) habían acabado en una discusión entre ambos. Fue en ese punto cuando Diggle le dijo a Oliver que parecía no haber problemas hasta que Barry llegó a sus vidas y este, comprendió a que se refería. Sentía por Felicity más de lo que creía pero no hizo nada. Unos meses después, como parte del plan para derrotar a Slade, Oliver le hizo creer a este que a quien amaba era Felicity y no Laurel para que ella pudiera acabar con él. Pero en lugar de dejárselo ver a Slade solamente, no pudo resistir el momento y le dijo a Felicity con el corazón en la mano y una mirada que lo significaba todo Te quiero. . Aunque después no se atreviera a dar el paso, ella había sentido esa conexión entre dos personas cuando están enamoradas y alguno dice "te quiero" por primera vez. A pesar del miedo a Slade, el momento había sido perfecto y se quedaba con eso. Todos estos recuerdos afloraron a la mente de Diggle y pensó que sus amigos eran un par de tontos, desperdiciando el tiempo. Y que ahora, Oliver se iba a quedar destrozado.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron con normalidad, bueno, con lo que era normal para ellos, meterse en el sótano cada noche y atrapar a los malos en equipo. Pero Oliver fué notando detalles extraños, primero entre Diggle y Felicity, el cual al día siguiente de la declaración de Felicity, al llegar la abrazo ligeramente y le dijo algo al oído que la hizo sonreír levemente. Un par de días después, ella le había dicho a Roy que quería hablar con él, se lo había contado, y Roy, con el temperamento natural de su juventud, salió del sótano enfadado y con Felicity llamándole.

- Que ocurre? - le pregunto Oliver entonces, pero ella dijo simplemente – Nada. - y siguió trabajando.

Por su parte, Felicity veía a Oliver y Laurel entrenar juntos. Desde que Laurel se había convertido en Black Canary entrenaban en el sótano cada día para que mejorara en sus habilidades y no fuera tan vulnerable. Al fin y al cabo, ponerse el traje no era más que el punto final, detrás de eso había un entrenamiento exhaustivo y muy duro. Felicity no sabia toda la historia que había habido entre ellos dos pero sabia lo suficiente para notar la complicidad entre Oliver y Laurel. Ella era la única que le llamaba Ollie, y aunque sus bromas no le hacían sonreír, notaba el cariño y la preocupación de él hacia ella, por si le pasaba lo mismo que a Sara. Al principio le pareció lo normal, y Felicity no le dió más importancia pero desde hacia un tiempo, le estaba afectando y cada vez más. No tenía ganas de estar allí con ellos, sintiéndose pequeña al lado de Laurel y viendo como con ella sí que se dejaba llevar. Desde que Oliver le había dicho que entre ellos no podría haber nada, ella había intentado con todas sus fuerzas olvidarle. Había iniciado una relación con Ray Palmer, quien le gustaba y era muy bueno con ella, hasta que descubrieron que planeaba acabar con Starling City y que no era tan bueno como ella pensaba. Tras esa segunda desilusión, Felicity ya no quería intentarlo más. Se fué a casa, a Las Vegas, a pasar las navidades con su madre para olvidar-lo todo y que alguien le diera cariño de verdad. Cuando llegó a su casa y su madre vió la cara horrible que llevaba, la abrazo y se puede decir que no la dejo en paz hasta que decidió volver a Starling City, un día antes de lo acordado con los chicos. Necesitaba mimos pero la dosis había sido demasiado intensa. Cuando volvió, notó en Oliver más miradas que antes, de preocupación por ella y de vez en cuando, se acercaba y le preguntaba como estaba, pero ella le contestaba con un vago "bien" y volvía al trabajo.

La oferta de trabajo de Nueva York no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. Aunque en un primer momento su cabeza había dicho no a marcharse, tras las escenas de entrenamiento que presenciaba cada día había ido cambiando de opinión. No solo no estaba cómoda allí como antes, sino que sabía que viéndole cada día no iba a poder olvidar. Así que un día, se armo de valentía y llamó a la oficina y aceptó el trabajo. Tenía que incorporarse en tres semanas. Nada mas saberlo se lo contó a Digg, y este la apoyo. Roy había sido mas cabezota en un primer momento pero también comprendió la situación y no dijo nada mas que, compra un sofá grande para que pueda ir a visitarte y le sonrió. Ella y Laurel no eran amigas, así como a Sara se lo habría contado enseguida, a esta no le dijo nada, ya se enteraría por los demás. Y solo quedaba Oliver. Llevaba una semana retrasando el momento de hablar con él y le notaba cada día mas tenso a su alrededor. Las muestras de cariño de sus amigos hacia ella no habían ayudado a ocultar que algo estaba pasando y él cada día se sentía mas extraño por no saber que era.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Percepciones

Felicity se pasó toda la semana llegando puntual, haciendo su trabajo, teniendo alguna charla en tono de secretismo con Diggle y marchándose a casa. Miraba lo menos posible a Oliver e intentaba no estar a solas con él. Recordó que unos meses antes, después de volver de la isla, cuando ninguno había dado el paso de acercarse demasiado al otro, cada día, en lugar de marcharse a su hora, actuaba más lenta para esperar a que se marcharan todos y quedarse a solas con él. Oliver sabía que ella era más eficiente y que no podía tener tanto trabajo atrasado, pero no se quejaba ante aquella acción. Se sentaba con ella y charlaban. A veces él le contaba cosas que le habían pasado en aquellos 5 años, otras, simplemente Felicity parloteaba sin pensar y le hacia sonreír. Entonces se abrazaban y se deseaban buenas noches y ella se marchaba. Los demás no sabían nada de esto, y prefería que fuera así, era su pequeño secreto y aunque había sido algo muy inocente, para ella era algo importante.

El sábado, como venía siendo costumbre, Oliver fue a casa de Digg y Lyla a cenar. Estaba un poco con la pequeña Sara, que era la niña de sus ojos, cenaba con sus amigos y se destensaba un poco del estrés de la semana. Pero ese día, había acudido con otras intenciones. Nada más sentarse a la mesa había dicho muy claramente a la pareja:

- Se que está pasando algo y quiero saber lo que es. - ambos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron entre ellos con cara de circunstancia.

- Yo no puedo decírtelo. - dijo rápidamente Lyla, pasándole la pelota a su marido. Diggle la miró indignado.

- Yo tampoco puedo decírtelo. - dijo pausadamente.

- Estáis de broma? Sé que le pasa algo a Felicity y... - se estaba poniendo nervioso, hablar de ella le causaba esa sensación – Digg, ella no me lo va a decir, ya lo he intentado y me evita! Maldita sea! Dímelo!

- Diggle, díselo – Lyla parecía preocupada por su amigo.

- Lyla, le prometí que no lo haría.

- Felicity te ha pedido que me ocultes algo? Diggle, por favor. - Oliver estaba cambiando del nerviosismo a la preocupación. ¿Le pasaba algo a Felicity? ¿Algo grave? Y no quería que el lo supiera, por que?

- Está bien, te lo diré – miro a Lyla muy serio. - se lo voy a decir porque ella no lo va a hacer y son un par de cabezotas. - Lyla asintió, apoyando a su marido en su decisión, Diggle suspiró y dijo – Felicity se va del equipo, le han ofrecido un trabajo en Nueva York y se va dentro de dos semanas.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. La encerrona

Oliver se quedó en estado de shock. No podía creerlo, ella se iba a ir. No sabía si la había tenido en algún momento pero definitivamente la iba a perder. Aunque no fueran nada más, eran amigos, y ante todo eso era lo que más le importaba, iba a perder a su amiga y ella no le iba a decir nada.

- Qué? - parecía derrotado.

- Me dijo que te lo diría cuando encontrara el momento. Y aun faltan dos semanas, así que yo no te he dicho nada.

- No sabe como decírmelo?

- Creo que piensa que entre tu y Laurel hay algo. Me dijo algo así...al principio no lo entendí pero después de verla esta semana...

- Laurel y yo? Solo la ayudo a entrenar.

Oliver estaba muy tenso, la noticia le había descolocado, que iba a hacer el sin Felicity, ella era a la que más necesitaba. No pensaba en el terreno profesional, en el equipo era indispensable, pero para él, ella era la única persona que le hacia reír, a la que miraba de reojo, a la que quería proteger. Aunque no estuvieran juntos, el la quería cada vez más.

- Digg, tengo una idea. - dijo de repente.

- Qué quieres hacer?

- El lunes por la noche, cuando os vayáis, tenemos que pensar en algo para que tenga que quedarse mas tiempo. No sé, algo de sus ordenadores creo que sería lo único por lo que se quedaría más tiempo.

- Oliver... - a Diggle no le parecía bien hacerle una encerrona. - deja que sea ella quien te lo diga.

- Lo haré. Pero será el lunes por la noche. - dijo tajante y terminando la conversación.

Al día siguiente, Oliver estaba entrenando en el sótano a solas, ese día no iba a ir nadie y no dejaba de pensar en Felicity. Lo que le iba a decir, tenía que ser valiente, tal y como era en su faceta de Arrow. Sus amigos no dejaban de decirle que estaba siendo un estúpido por no estar con ella y él, empezaba a pensarlo también.

El lunes por la noche, tuvieron una persecución que terminó con los malos apresados por la policía y Oliver volvió al sótano justo a tiempo para su "actuación". Diggle había desconectado algunos cables al azar sin que Felicity se diera cuenta y ella se estaba volviendo loca intentando averiguar qué le pasaba a su ordenador. Estaba maldiciendo cuando llegó Oliver.

- Hecho. Un peligro menos en las calles. - dijo él solemne.

- Puede que sea el último al que atrapemos si no consigo averiguar que demonios pasa aquí, maldita sea, no es el Fireware, tendré que quedarme a averiguar que pasa, chicos iros sin mi...esto me va a llevar un buen rato.

- Que ha pasado? - dijo Oliver fingiendo inocencia y mirando a Diggle. Felicity estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que no captó esa mirada.

- Por alguna extraña razón parece que hoy no doy con la solución. No puedo creer que no sepa que le pasa. Espero no molestarte, pero no me voy a ir hasta que logre averiguarlo, no me dejaría dormir en toda la noche.

Oliver sonrió ante su comentario y fue a quitarse el traje y ponerse algo más cómodo. Cuando volvió, todos se habían ido y solo quedaban allí él y Felicity.

- Quieres un café? - le pregunto amablemente. Ella le miro un instante y le dijo:

- Si por favor. - y volvió la mirada al ordenador.

Ahora venia el momento mas difícil, conseguir apartarla del ordenador y hacer que hablara con él. Diggle le había dicho qué cables había desconectado así que, cuando volvía con el café, simuló encontrar el fallo y ella sorprendida por que no fuera un problema informático, sino de conexión, le agradeció el que se fijara.

- Bueno, entonces me voy... - dijo, algo nerviosa, como ya no tenia en mente el problema del ordenador, se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, como hacía tanto tiempo, de noche, en el sótano, sin nadie de quien esconder las miradas ni los coqueteos. - oh, el café... - fue a decir algo pero Oliver se acercó a ella y la interrumpió.

- Felicity, tengo que hablar contigo. - y le rozó el brazo. Ella estaba aun sentada en su silla y él se había apoyado en la mesa. Ante el contacto, Felicity se irguió y se levantó. No entendía qué estaba haciendo Oliver.

- Es tarde, mejor mañana. - dijo apresuradamente. Él entonces se levantó para volver a estar muy cerca de ella y le cogió la mano. - Oliver... no hagas esto por favor. - ella parecía realmente triste pero él no la soltó. Se puso muy serio y la miró a los ojos.

- Yo,...tu...eres tan diferente, en fin,eres mucho más inteligente que yo, y a la vez eres tan inocente y dulce, y preciosa... nadie me ha hecho sentir feliz de verdad desde que volví excepto tu y yo...me he dado cuenta de que me equivoqué alejándote de mí, porque lo que nos hace fuertes, lo que realmente hace que podamos luchar contra toda esa oscuridad, es el amor. El amor por nuestra familia, por nuestros amigos...y el amor que siento por tí. Me acuerdo de hace unos meses cuando nos quedábamos solos aquí, que me sentía feliz de verdad, simplemente hablando contigo y sabiendo un poco más de tí. - Felicity estaba sin palabras, no esperaba esa declaración y no lograba ni quitar la cara de tonta ni apartarse de él. - lo que quiero decir es, que nunca me había sentido así y no se como comportarme contigo a veces y que yo...quiero hacerte feliz, quiero verte sonreír, y aunque sea tarde para decir todo esto quiero que sepas, que voy a hacerlo... aunque sea como amigo.

Felicity no sabía que decir, en su mente aparecían él y Laurel y no entendía porque ahora le decía esas cosas a ella si, tal y como ella pensaba, ellos dos estaban juntos. No quiso preguntar por ella y estropear ese momento. Aunque se fuera a marchar, esas palabras eran para ellos dos solo. Dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

- Nunca te había oído hablar tanto, quiero decir... tengo que irme. - y cogió su bolso y se marcho.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Acercamiento

Definitivamente había sido la declaración de amor más perfecta del mundo para ella, cuando ya estaba cerca de su coche pensó que igual había hecho mal en marcharse. Estuvo a punto de volver pero algo la frenó, el miedo a que Oliver volviera a hacerle daño. De camino a casa no podía pensar en nada más que en él mirándola tan intensamente y con sus manos entrelazadas. Se pasó la noche despierta dándole vueltas a todo, las palabras de Oliver, su marcha...

Cuando apareció en el sótano al día siguiente no tenia muy buen aspecto por el hecho de no haber dormido. En cuanto le vio, su corazón empezó a palpitar muy deprisa y solo logró articular un "hola". Él la miraba con intensidad y la saludó con el mismo tono. Diggle les miraba esperando algo más pero inmediatamente sonó una alarma del ordenador y todos se pusieron manos a la obra con el trabajo. Cuando terminaron las investigaciones de esa noche, Felicity estaba contenta con el trabajo de esa noche, esos días eran los que más le gustaban, sin mucho peligro y avanzando en algún tema. Se sentía bien y, viendo que Oliver no le quitaba la vista de encima, decidió arriesgarse y volver a su juego de meses atrás, se quedó un poco más que los demás y volvieron a quedarse solos. Él se había ido a cambiarse y no sabía que ella seguía allí así que cuando volvió se sorprendió.

- Hola. - volvió a decir ella tímidamente. Pero se levanto de su silla y se acerco a él. Oliver le sonrió, no quería presionarla. - mmm...que cansada estoy. Mejor me voy a casa o me dormiré conduciendo... - dijo sin pensar, en realidad quería quedarse con él un poco más, así, sin decir nada, pero le ponía demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? - pregunto Oliver de repente. El también parecía nervioso, ansioso por oír su respuesta.

- Vale. - dijo ella sin variar la expresión de sorpresa. Oliver sonrió y fue a por dos cascos y las llaves de la moto.

Volvió con las cosas y se encaminaron fuera. Felicity no había montado en moto nunca, por ninguna razón en especial, nunca se había dado el caso pero sorprendió a Oliver quitándose la coleta y las gafas para poder ponerse cómodamente el casco, como una experta. Él se quedo embobado mirándola.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó ella con el casco ya puesto al verle mirándola.

- ¿Has montado alguna vez? - le preguntó. Intentado cambiar su expresión.

- ¡Sabías que te iba a decir que no! - bromeó ella. - no tengo miedo para que lo sepas.

Oliver sonrió, le encantaba aquella mujer. Subió a la moto y esperó a que ella se acomodara detrás de él. Felicity, tímidamente le rodeo con las manos y metió los dedos debajo de su chaqueta, acariciándole el estómago por encima de la camiseta. Oliver se estremeció ante el contacto, era tan intenso lo que sentía por ella y ella a la vez hizo eso inocentemente. Recorrieron las calles abrazados y con el viento a su alrededor. Felicity se sorprendió de que él conociera el camino, ya que nunca había ido a su casa. Cuando llegaron, la ayudó a bajar y quitarse el casco. Se apoyó en la moto como un autentico chico malo y la observó, despeinada.

- ¿Sabías donde vivo? - le dijo ella mirándole intensamente.

El solamente sonrió y le dio las buenas noches. Ella se encaminó a su casa y Oliver se marchó, de vuelta al sótano de Verdant.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5. Conversaciones

Esa noche Felicity no pudo dormir. No dejaba de pensar en que Oliver le estaba queriendo decir algo. Demostrarle quizá que la quería como algo más que una amiga. Su mente barajaba todas las opciones. Él había dicho que quería hacerla feliz y eso había hecho que su corazón palpitara, pero después agregó que lo haría como amigo, con lo que volvió a confundirla. Estaba agotando su paciencia en cuanto a Oliver Queen. Por una parte, siempre había creído que él estaba enamorado de Laurel. Después le dijo que la quería a ella pero no lo dijo más que para engañar a Slade. Unos meses atrás pareció querer intentar algo más con ella pero todo había terminado tan deprisa como había empezado. Y ahora le volvía a decir que quería hacerla feliz. Finalmente, se decidió y se armó de valor para, al día siguiente hablar con él y decirle la verdad sobre su marcha y aclarar qué era lo que sentía él. Se despertó convencida de lo que iba a hacer y ese día se arregló con mayor esmero. Cuando llegó al sótano se paró bajo las escaleras para dejar allí su abrigo y su bolso. Entre las sombras, y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, escuchó una conversación.

- Oli, van a venir a cenar mañana mis padres a casa, para celebrar mi cumpleaños, y quiero que vengas. - Oliver y Laurel estaban en medio de un entrenamiento cuando ella le dijo aquellas palabras.

- Quieres que vaya a cenar con el Capitán Lance, no creo que sea buena idea Laurel. - ironizó él haciendo referencia a su pasado con el padre de ella.

- Oh, venga ya. Todo eso es pasado. Ya no se tiene que preocupar de que le rompas el corazón a su hijita. - ella le sonrió pidiéndole que olvidara aquello.

- Bueno, si quieres que vaya, allí estaré. No se cumplen años todos los días. - Oliver le sonrió y continuaron entrenando.

Felicity había oído toda la conversación desde allí abajo y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Su corazón se había hecho añicos al escucharles. Se sintió tonta e ingenua al pensar que porque ella le dijera que se iba él reaccionaría pidiéndole que se quedara. Estaba claro que Laurel siempre sería la primera para él. A caso sabía Oliver cuando era el cumpleaños de Felicity o compartía con ella algo más que el trabajo en el equipo Arrow. Intentando aparentar normalidad salió de su escondite y empezó a parlotear de lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para pensar en otra cosa.

- Hola. - la saludó Oliver cuando pasó por su lado. Ella casi ni le miró y él notó que algo iba mal. Esperaría a que se fueran todos para preguntarle. Pero Felicity no le dio tiempo. Ese día terminó su trabajo lo más rápido que pudo y se marchó a casa fingiendo un dolor de cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente alguien llamó a su puerta cuando estaba haciendo café. Fue a abrir y encontró a Diggle con una bolsa de bollos recién horneados. La agitó frente a su cara y le dijo:

- ¿Puedo pasar? - Felicity le quitó la bolsa de la mano y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. - ¿Te encuentras mejor hoy? -

- Perfectamente. - dijo Felicity mostrando su fingida sonrisa.

- Oh, de verdad? Porque a mi no me lo parece... - sirvió café para los dos en dos tazas y se acercó a la mesa donde ya se había sentado John.

- Que quieres que te diga John.

- Pues, que ya has hablado con Oliver. Que le has dicho que te vas de Starling City en menos de una semana. Que será el estúpido más grande que conozco si deja que eso pase. Por donde quieres empezar?

- Siento decepcionarte pero no creo que él pensara igual. Y no, aun no se lo he dicho.

- Felicity... - ella le hizo callar antes de que siguiera con el tema. Sacó un bollo de la bolsa y se lo entregó. La mirada que lo acompañó le decía que era mejor no seguir hablando.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6. La carta

Se acercaba cada vez más deprisa el momento de marcharse y Felicity seguía esquivando a Oliver. Su rutina nocturna no había cambiado. En el sótano, cada noche se reunían todos y tras planear una estrategia Oliver, Diggle y Roy salían, mientras Felicity, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, realizaba el seguimiento y las averiguaciones necesarias para atrapar a los malos.

Laurel había estado ausente los últimos días ya que se encontraba inmersa en un caso que no le dejaba tiempo para seguir con sus entrenamientos.

Por mucho que Diggle empezara a presionarla para que se lo contara a Oliver, ella no sabía cómo hacerlo. Le veía ausente cuando no estaban hablando de algún tema del equipo y pensativo mientras entrenaba, y prefería no interrumpir esos momentos. Ya había empezado a hacer el equipaje y cada vez que empaquetaba una caja, se ponía sentimental.

Fue entonces cuando, guardando libros y objetos de su salón, llegó a una pequeña caja que guardaba las cartas que solía recibir de sus amigas, cuando estaban en el instituto, y las tarjetas navideñas de sus familiares. Abrió la caja y se entretuvo leyéndolas por encima y reavivando recuerdos. Estaba inmersa recordando historias y anécdotas del pasado cuando pensó en escribirle una carta a él, a Oliver. No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara y decirle que se marchaba así que lo escribiría. Esa noche estuvo dándole vueltas a como hacerlo mientras tecleaba en su ordenador coordenadas y códigos para encontrar un laboratorio secreto al que se aproximaban los chicos. No se le ocurría ningún plan para cerciorarse de que Oliver leía la carta excepto, por supuesto, entregársela a Diggle para que él se la diera. Ya sabía de antemano que este se iba a negar e insistiría en que se lo dijera cara a cara así que tampoco era una opción. Entonces, mientras hablaba con Oliver indicándole hacia donde debían dirigirse se dio cuenta de que esa era la forma. Conocía la manera de dejarle una grabación a Oliver de modo que sólo él la escuchase y, aunque solía ponerse nerviosa al hablar y acababa siempre metiendo la pata, si estaba sola no creía que le fuese a ocurrir. Tomó la decisión de hacerlo así y ese día, cuando volvieron todos, estaba más relajada.

- Todo ha salido bien. - dijo Diggle en cuanto aparecieron por la escalera. - me voy a casa a ver si con suerte veo a mi pequeña aún despierta. - Felicity le sonrió y este le guiñó un ojo.

Oliver se acercó a ella con su traje verde de Arrow y presionándole ligeramente el hombro le dijo:

- Buen trabajo. - acompañado de una sonrisa.

Se quedó a su lado, callado y esperando a que ella le dijera algo, como llevaba haciendo toda la semana. Pero, una vez más, Felicity recogió sus cosas y se despidió rápidamente.

Al día siguiente, era el cumpleaños de Laurel y ella le había insistido a Oliver para que fuese a su casa a cenar con ella y su familia. El equipo Arrow no trabajaría esa noche en el sótano por lo que Felicity decidió que era el momento perfecto. John no se presentaría ese día, Roy estaba haciendo unas averiguaciones lejos de allí y ella, en cuanto bajó las escaleras, se arrepintió de no haber llegado más tarde.

- Ey, que haces aquí? - Oliver se disponía a marcharse cuando la vio aparecer. Felicity le miró sorprendida de verle allí todavía.

- Yo... tan sólo... tengo que hacer unas actualizaciones... - gesticulando en dirección a los ordenadores – pensaba que ya te habrías ido. Estas genial. - le dijo sin pensar – quiero decir, cena familiar en casa de Laurel, seguro que te ibas a poner guapo para eso, no quiero decir que no vayas guapo normalmente. - Oliver la miraba divertido. Ella llevó sus manos a su cara avergonzada – mejor voy a callarme y a hacer lo que he venido a hacer.

Oliver, con las manos en los bolsillos, asintió. Habría preferido quedarse con ella y hablar de cualquier cosa que les llevara a su marcha, pero se había comprometido con Laurel y no quería dejarla plantada. Así que cogió su chaqueta y su regalo para ella y se despidió de Felicity.

- Felicítala de mi parte. - dijo ella antes de que se marchara.

Una vez a solas en aquel gran sótano, inició el programa de grabación, se encogió en su silla y pulsó play.

- Bueno, me siento un poco ridícula porque te acabas de marchar y yo sigo aquí, hablando contigo. - hacía muecas con la cara. - Después de haber metido la pata una vez más diciendo lo primero que me viene a la mente. " Estas guapo", que me pasa! - pulsó stop.

Más que una carta de despedida parecía "los desvarios de Felicity capítulo 1".Volvió a empezar. play. Respiró hondo.

- Hola Oliver. Estoy aquí sentada, delante de mi ordenador y te parecerá de locos que esté haciendo esto. - un pequeño silencio – La verdad es que tengo algo importante que decirte desde hace unas semanas y, no es que no sepa como decírtelo, es más bien, la verdad es, que no me atrevo a ponerme delante de ti y decirte " me voy". Porque me voy. Y, lo que pasa es que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, con el equipo, tu y yo, bueno, tener que ver tu cara cuando te lo dijera se me hace demasiado duro. No se si reaccionaras como espero que lo hagas, ni siquiera se cómo es eso. Yo solo... estoy segura de que me pondría a balbucear, a decir algo que no debo y todo esperando tu reacción. Como estoy empezando a hacer ahora. - dijo para sí misma. - Me siento igual que hace un año, cuando volví de Central City y discutimos porque tu me dijiste que no estaba centrada y yo..bueno, ya lo sabes. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me pediste perdón mirando a tu ordenador? Pues lo mismo estoy haciendo yo ahora, aquí, sola. Tu te acabas de ir a cenar con Laurel. Y aquí estoy yo. - se notaba la pena en su voz. - Me estoy alejando del tema. Me han ofrecido un trabajo muy bueno en Nueva York y en unos días me iré. Es una gran oportunidad para mí, para empezar de nuevo y olvidar algunas cosas que no me dejan avanzar... - se quedó pensativa pero no paró la grabación. - Ahora mismo siento que lo único que tengo aquí es esto, el equipo y yo que hacemos aquí, y yo...necesito algo más. A alguien, no lo se. Sé que, aunque no te alegres por mí, siempre estarás ahí si te necesito. Antes de que tu entraras en mi oficina hace dos años y de que me metieras en toda esta locura yo estaba sola aquí, y tu has sido mi amigo desde entonces y me has dado una familia en Starling City. - paró la grabación y se puso a llorar. Se sentía impotente sabiendo que si las cosas con él fuesen distintas, si no tuviera que llamarle amigo porque él quisiera ser algo más, si no le hubiese hecho creer que esa posibilidad existía, no se marcharía. Pero eso no se lo podía decir. Cuando consiguió serenarse, volvió a pulsar play y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, continuó. - Siento decirte todo esto de esta forma, te mereces más, lo se, pero no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora y después de...bueno, no creo que pueda. Al final no soy tan valiente como me creía, al menos en lo referente a ti. -

No se sentía capaz de decir nada más así que finalizó la grabación y la guardó. Se marchó de allí, apagando las luces de su alrededor antes de que él volviera. De camino a casa intentó convencerse de que se alegraba por Oliver. Al verle antes, tan guapo con pantalón de traje y camisa gris. Al ver el regalo que tenía para Laurel, se dio cuenta de que él siempre la antepondría a cualquier cosa. Al fin y al cabo, Laurel había sido su primer amor y a pesar de todo lo que ocurriera entre ellos, seguían teniendo esa complicidad que superaba la amistad. Quería pensar que se alegraba por él. Pero en ese momento no pudo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7. Miedos

Oliver se estaba volviendo loco de rabia. Se dirigía a toda velocidad a casa de ella, esperando encontrarla todavía allí. Felicity había dejado la grabación esperando que él la escuchara al día siguiente, cuando ella ya estuviera volando a Nueva York y no tuviera forma de hablar con ella. Pero algo había salido mal y ahora Oliver conducía como un loco hacia su casa. Cuando se habían marchado los chicos esa noche del sótano, el había querido buscar por su cuenta en el ordenador de Felicity algo más de información sobre el caso pero en cuanto accedió a sus archivos, una pregunta apareció en pantalla, una que ella sabía que solo él sabría responder. "¿De que color era el bolígrafo?" le preguntaba ella desde el ordeandor y Oliver, sorprendido lo hizo. Automáticamente la grabación se puso en marcha y él, escuchando en silencio su voz fue entendiendo lo que pretendía. No se iba a despedir de él cara a cara y eso le entristeció y a la vez le enfadó. No iba a dejarla marchar tan fácilmente. Cuando llegó a la casa, bajo rápidamente de la moto y aporreó la puerta con el puño en lugar de llamar al timbre y Felicity, al oírle, asustada se pegó a la pared y dejó de respirar.

- Estoy viendo luz Felicity, abre la puerta!

"Maldita sea, ya lo sabe." pensó ella y se miró en un espejo. Como iba a abrirle con aquellas pintas, de eso nada. Siempre iba perfectamente arreglada, bien peinada y maquillada, con tacones para parecer menos bajita. Pero en ese momento estaba en pleno caos de mudanza, terminando de hacer maletas y de llenar cajas. Llevaba un moño en lo alto de la cabeza totalmente despeinado, nada de maquillaje, unas mallas negras y una cómoda sudadera de sus años de estudiante. No esperaba a nadie así que ni siquiera llevaba zapatos. Se sobresaltó cuando él volvió a llamar. Antes de dirigirse a la puerta, al menos se quitó el moño y se alisó un poco el pelo. Abrió y se quedó petrificada con la cara de enfado de él.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- ¡¿Que hago aquí?! - Oliver entró antes de ser invitado para comprobar con sus propios ojos como el salón de Felicity estaba casi desmantelado por completo. Tras mirar a su alrededor se giró hacia ella que estaba pegada a la pared. Cerró la puerta ya que ella no parecía ser consciente de que seguía abierta.

- ¿Has escuchado mi carta verdad? - se atrevió a decir, sin moverse del sitio.

- Si. - dijo él apretando los labios. Hizo una mueca para evitar gritarle. Estaba realmente enfadado y sentía una opresión en el pecho que no conocía antes. - ¿Eso es todo? Pensabas irte y ya está.

Felicity sacó el coraje que necesitaba para evitar llorar delante de él. Esa situación, del todo inesperada para ambos, no iba a tener un final feliz, y ella lo sabía.

- Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte. - le respondió seria.

- Pues no lo acepto. - dijo él entre dientes. No llevaba el traje de Arrow pero se movía igual que cuando sostenía su arco en la mano, como un león enjaulado en ese pequeño salón. Volvió a mirarla, tan desaliñada, en su casa, nunca había estado allí antes y entonces se relajó ligeramente. Felicity parecía más vulnerable, tan natural, sin maquillaje ni sus habituales tacones. Se acercó mas a ella, necesitaba mayor contacto. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos la obligó a levantar la mirada. Al verla así se dio cuenta de que esa era ella sin todo el peligro de Arrow a su alrededor, si se iba, podría ser ella misma. Tenía que dejarla marchar. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella, lo que quería era atraerla hacía él y pedirle que no se marchara, pero no podía hacer eso. Él no podía estar con nadie, y aunque Felicity hasta entonces había podido seguir a su lado trabajando juntos, todo tenía un fin.

La miró profundamente y le dijo:

- No es fácil dejarte ir. - ella se quedó quieta, esperando, esperando, pero no llegó nada más y la desilusión le formó un nudo en el estómago. Intentando relajar la situación hizo una mueca y le dijo que no se iba para siempre. Tenía pensado regresar cada cierto tiempo para verles, ver como la pequeña Sara iba creciendo y siempre que necesitaran su ayuda, allí estaría. Pero necesitaba cerrar la herida que Oliver le provocaba y para eso tenía que alejarse.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8. El tiempo

Cuando él se marchó Felicity se dejo caer, deslizándose por la pared lentamente hasta que llegó al suelo. Su pelo caía a ambos lados de su cara, escondiéndola de la luz de la lámpara que inundaba el salón. Finalmente él no había luchado por que se quedara y, aunque ella ni siquiera esperaba lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía dejar de sentirse triste. Secretamente había deseado que él olvidara sus miedos y borrara la barrera que había puesto entre ambos. Pero Oliver seguía pensando que esto era lo mejor para ellos. Felicity sollozó aliviando el nudo de su garganta que le abrasaba por todo lo que había estado reprimiendo. Ya era un hecho, al día siguiente se marcharía dejando atrás su vida allí. Sabia que olvidarle no iba a ser tan sencillo como coger un avión y amanecer en otra ciudad. Ójala lo fuera. Pero ese era el primer paso para conseguirlo. Era una ironía tan rápido como se había enamorado de él y cuanto le iba a costar olvidarle.

...

Habían pasado tres meses desde que se había marchado. Tres interminables meses. Ese viernes por la mañana Oliver se levantó más ansioso que nunca. Entrenó el doble de fuerte que el resto de días y a las 9 de la mañana ya estaba en casa de Diggle y Lyla, con la sonrisa de un niño pequeño, dispuesto a desayunar deprisa y empezar el día que tanto le emocionaba. Felicity había estado en contacto con Diggle desde que se había ido. Siempre era a él a quien llamaba y Oliver intentaba respetar esa distancia que ella había impuesto. John no le contaba mucho de lo que sabía de ella, para no machacarle más por su ausencia. Solamente hablaron de ella cuando en dos ocasiones habían necesitado de su ayuda para resolver casos del equipo. Pero hacía dos días que Diggle le había mencionado que ella iba a venir a Starling City para la celebración del primer cumpleaños de Sara. La alegría que sintió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo se reflejé en su mirada y nuevamente tuvo que escuchar como John le decía lo tonto que estaba siendo por no decirle que la quería. El día en que ella iba a volver había llegado y Oliver solo hacia que mirar el reloj aunque los minutos pasaran lentamente. Diggle le observaba divertido mientras tomaba café. Felicity llegaría en apenas una hora al aeropuerto y pensaban ir todos a recogerla. En un principio habían sido Diggle y Lyla quienes habían dicho que irían a por ella pero al enterarse Oliver, automáticamente había dicho que él también iría y no cabía discusión respecto a eso. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso por una mujer, tenía su aspecto normal pero antes de salir del apartamento se miró en el espejo.

La pequeña Sara crecía muy deprisa y para Oliver era su ojito derecho. Era una niña muy alegre, con los ojos grandes y oscuros como los de su padre. La llevaba en brazos cuando se aproximaron a la salida de pasajeros del aeropuerto. Diggle y Lyla estaban mirando en la pantalla cuándo llegaría el avión de Nueva York, al parecer, sin retraso, no tardaría más de diez minutos. Oliver hacia reír a la pequeña haciéndole cosquillas y payasadas.

- ¿Quien viene hoy peque? Felicity. Ella te quiere mucho y viene para celebrar tu cumpleaños. Ya veras que guapa es. - y le guiñó un ojo a la pequeña.

Estaba tan nervioso que le sudaban las manos y cada dos segundos miraba hacia la puerta de salida. Nadie lo sabía, pero una semana después de que ella se marchara, fingiendo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos familiares, había cogido un avión y se había marchado dispuesto a ir por ella. Se había acercado a su trabajo y había esperado pacientemente a verla salir por la enorme puerta de entrada del edificio pero, cuando por fin la vio, se quedo paralizado. Iba con otra mujer, aventuro que una compañera e iban riendo por algo que Felicity le contaba a la otra chica. No la veía reír de aquella manera muy a menudo en Starling City y se quedó maravillado. En ese momento no se atrevió a llegar hasta ella. Después de todo el viaje infundiéndose coraje y allí estaba una vez más, dejándola escapar. Sabía que sus motivos eran importantes y que lo hacía por ella, pero volver a pasar por ello era duro para él. Se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo por no poder ser lo bastante valiente para ella. Finalmente había regresado solo a casa y nadie, ni siquiera Felicity sabían que había estado a punto de dar el paso.

Entonces, mientras Sara jugaba con Oliver, dándole golpecitos en la cara, la puerta de llegadas se abrió y entre la gente que salió buscando con la mirada a sus familiares, estaba ella. Felicity estaba deseando llegar y abrazar a sus amigos y la pequeña. Les había echado terriblemente de menos pero antes de poder hacerlo, al localizar a Diggle su mirada se topó con la de Oliver. No sabía que él también estaría allí y mientras andaba hacia ellos notó cómo dejaba de escuchar nada a su alrededor y solo oía los latidos de su corazón como se iban acelerando. Su mente como siempre iba a cien por hora atacándola con un sin fin de preguntas. "¿Por que Diggle no me ha dicho que también vendría él?" "Seguro que llevo una pinta horrible." "¿Por que no me he maquillado hoy?" "Porque ibas a pasar varias horas en un avión y no esperabas que él viniera a espararte."

La mirada de Oliver la atrapó por un segundo y su mente se acalló. Entonces fue Sara quien llamó su atención volviendo a golpear con sus manitas la cara de Oliver mientras reía. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Oliver que desvió un segundo la mirada de Felicity a la niña y señaló hacia donde ella estaba diciéndole a Sara:

- Mira quién está ahí!? Es Felicity! - Sara era muy pequeña y todavía no entendía pero sonrió a Felicity.

En cuanto llego hasta ellos Diggle y Lyla la abrazaron rápidamente contentos de que ya estuviera allí. La mirada de Felicity viajaba de cada uno de ellos a Oliver.

- Hola John! - Felicity le abrazó quedando atrapada entre los brazos del hombre que era el doble de grande que ella. John le besó la mejilla y paternalmente le dijo:

- ¿Has tenido buen viaje? - ella asintió y se dirigió a Lyla.

- Bienvenida. - le dijo Lyla. Aquellos dos desde que se habían convertido en padres actuaban como los cabezas de familia entre todos ellos. Al fin y al cabo, eran una pequeña familia. Ellas dos se habían hecho buenas amigas y cada vez que Felicity llamaba a su casa para hablar con Diggle, Lyla le contaba cosas de la pequeña y se la ponía al teléfono para que le dijera algunas tonterías que aun no entendía.

- Hola. - le dijo al fin a Oliver, dirigiendo toda su atención a la maravillosa estampa que tenía delante de ella. Oliver con Sara en brazos ambos embobados mirándola. Le sonrió a él, feliz de que hubiera ido a recibirla.

- Hola pequeñaja! - se acercó a él para coger a Sara en sus brazos y su perfume la invadió. Cogió a la niña y la abrazo fuertemente llenándola de besos sin moverse de donde estaba, muy cerca de Oliver. La niña estaba feliz en sus brazos y cuando decidieron todos ponerse en marcha para ir al coche, Diggle fue a coger la maleta de Felicity pero Oliver fue más rápido.

- Yo la llevo. - dijo poniéndose la maleta al hombro bajo la mirada de Felicity. Diggle le hizo una mueca divertido por como se comportaba su amigo.

El matrimonio iba delante buscando la salida al parking y detrás de ellos Felicity haciéndole tonterías a la niña para hacerla reír y achucharla y Oliver a su lado. De vez en cuando sus miradas chocaban pero ella devolvía su atención enseguida a la niña mientras él se deleitaba observándolas.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9. Estallido

Estaba intentando relajarse respirando hondo, le temblaban las manos. Nunca había sido una persona de discutir demasiado, a penas con su madre discutía cuando le resultaba imposible que entendiera su postura frente a algún tema hasta que siempre, daba su brazo a torcer sin encontrar consenso con ella. Pero el torrente de emociones que la acaba de asaltar mientras le gritaba a él era algo nuevo. La frustración y rabia se habían mezclado con anhelo y lo más extraño era que aunque no deseaba discutir con él, le resultaba liberador y atrayente. Sentía un hormigueo por su cuerpo enfrentándose a él, algo que no había sentido antes. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente aunque cada uno hubiera huido a un extremo de la casa. Cualquiera que entrara en ese momento podría notarlo. La mitad de cosas que le había dicho no tenían sentido. Sacó todo lo que llevaba dentro, guardado durante tanto tiempo y la chispa que la incendió fue creciendo hasta acabar en aquel enfrentamiento. Cuando terminaron de decírselo todo, Felicity tuvo que forzarse a respirar. Oliver la miraba cegado por el enfado ó a recordarlo todo.

Tras su llegada a la ciudad, se dirigieron todos a casa de Diggle y Lyla. Felicity se iba a quedar con ellos ya que al mudarse a Nueva York ya no tenía casa allí. Pero una vez en casa de sus amigos se enteró de que por problemas de espacio había un cambio de planes.

- Eh, esta es la habitación de invitados pero... - Diggle abrió una puerta y Felicity asomó la cabeza viendo una estancia abarrotada de cajas y muebles. - con las reformas no hemos podido meter todo eso en otro sitio todavía así que... -

- Puedo dormir en el sofá, no importa. - dijo Felicity poniendo una rápida solución.

- Oh claro que no! - saltó Lyla que llegaba con su hija en brazos dándole de comer. - Hemos pensado que te quedes en casa de Oliver. Vas a estar aquí varios días y necesitas un espacio para ti. Allí estarás bien cuidada. - y le guiñó un ojo a Oliver que estaba a su lado, presenciando toda la escena y empezaba a sonreír por la cara de Felicity.

- Pero... - ella no sabía que decir. No quería ir a su casa! Dormir bajo el mismo techo que él! Bueno, se serenó pensando que también estaría Thea. Ya no serían ellos dos solos en una casa. Entonces hablo él.

- Thea está con Roy, digamos que prácticamente se ha mudado con él – puso cara de hermano mayor protector. - así que estaremos solo tu y yo. - se encogió de hombros esperando que ella aceptara.

Felicity miró a Diggle nuevamente como en el aeropuerto, ninguna de las expectativas que esperaba de ese viaje se estaba cumpliendo, todo cambiaba por momentos y no era precisamente en una dirección más cómoda para ella sino al contrario.

- Eh , de acuerdo... - aceptó finalmente.

- Genial, pues vámonos... - Oliver volvió a colocarse la maleta al hombro dispuesto a marcharse. - podemos ir andando, no está lejos. Después nos vemos todos para salir a cenar antes de volver a nuestro trabajo. - dijo mirando a Diggle en ese momento.

Felicity se puso su abrigo de nuevo y le siguió dándole un beso a la pequeña antes de marcharse. Todo fue bien el resto del día, llegaron a casa de Oliver, dónde ella nunca había estado. Descansó un rato del viaje y más tarde salieron todos a cenar. Después la dejaron a ella en casa de Oliver y a Lyla y Sara en su casa y los chicos se fueron a Verdant.

La discusión había empezado más tarde, por un inocente comentario de él. Al volver a casa esa noche, sin el traje de Arrow ya, Oliver había encontrado a Felicity en el sofá, trabajando en su portátil. Era más de media noche y pensaba que estaría durmiendo así que se sorprendió al verla.

- Tengo el horario cambiado desde que trabajaba con vosotros... Ahora no puedo dormirme hasta bastante mas tarde... - dijo ella mirando el reloj.

- Oh.

- Como ha ido? - preguntó ella, cada noche se hacía preguntas sobre lo que estarían haciendo sus amigos y si estarían bien.

Oliver quiso ser simpático y elogiarla y dijo:

- Contigo allí, iba mejor. - y le sonrió. La respuesta a esa inofensiva frase, desató la discusión.

- Seguiría allí si hubieras sido mas valiente. - le dijo ella. En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió. Llevaba todo el día acumulando la tensión de las sorpresas que cada vez la acercaban a él más de lo que quería. El tiempo que habían estado sin verse ni hablar no había curado la herida de Felicity todavía. Y sentirse invadida de nuevo por él después de tres meses sin contacto, volviendo a tener frente a ella todo lo que se estaba perdiendo, había acabado con su serenidad. Dejó el portátil a un lado y se cubrió con la fina manta que tenía encima de las piernas, se levantó y se quedó allí de pie, desafiante.

Oliver no esperaba esa reacción para nada y el golpe de sus palabras, a pesar de dolerle por venir de ella, encendieron al Oliver que todavía tenía su mente en Arrow. Para él, al terminar cada día después de las persecuciones y las luchas con gente realmente peligrosa, volver a la calma le llevaba un tiempo. Y Felicity había pronunciado aquellas palabras a Arrow, no a Oliver, aunque no lo supiera. El reproche de ella le cegó.

- La que se ha marchado eres tu, no yo. - dijo con toda la calma que pudo reunir.

- ¿Y porqué crees tu que me he marchado Oliver? - el valor que estaba teniendo al pronunciar esas palabras ante él, al fin, era algo totalmente irracional.

- No podría saberlo aunque quisiera ya que no he sabido nada de ti en TRES MESES! - ninguno se movía del sitio, la rabia contenida estaba saliendo de ellos y necesitaban espacio.

- Y me culpas por no querer hablar contigo! Que demonios esperabas!

- Que qué esperaba?! Pues para ser sincero, ante todo esperaba que me dijeras que te ibas a marchar! Y después esperaba saber que estabas bien, ya no te digo que llamaras diciendo cuanto me echabas de menos pero ni una palabra Felicity... eso es lo que significaba nuestra amistad para ti?

- Que? Como te atreves! Dios, no te enteras de nada! Me fui por ti, maldito idiota! Nuestra amistad? Te crees que podía seguir comportándome como tu amiga después de que me dijeras que me querías, de que me besaras y te arrepintieras de todo aquello? Te crees que podía ser tu amiga viéndote con Laurel delante de mi cada día!

- Por mi? Yo no he echo mas que sacrificios por ti. No dejo de hacerlos Felicity! Arrepentirme? Claro que me arrepentí de ponerte en aquella situación!

- Eso es lo que piensas, que ójala no hubiera ocurrido verdad?! - ella estaba tan triste escuchando sus palabras.

- Desde luego ya te has encargado tu de que no tenga que preocuparme por tí más.

- Bien! Así está mucho más claro para mi!

- ¿El que está claro?

- Que tu no sientes nada por mi! Ni lo has sentido!

Oliver no salía de su asombro, no entendía nada de lo que ella decía. Pensaba que ella sabía lo que sentía por ella, al menos que todo lo que había sacrificado era por ella. Pero estaba desatada gritándole sinsentidos y no sabía como iba a terminar aquello.

- ¿Que no siento nada? Si me estoy volviendo loco! - gritó levantando las manos. - ...pensando en ti cada día, en si estarás bien, en si Diggle me dirá algo de ti hoy, o mañana...- Oliver miraba a todas partes, desahogándose. - eres tu la que has desaparecido, de la noche a la mañana y te enfadas conmigo?! - su mirada denotaba decepción. - Sabes que, BIEN! Piensa lo que quieras! Lo que te valga para seguir con tu vida, lejos de nosotros. - su cabreo se volcó en celos ante un pensamiento de ella siguiendo con su vida con otro. - Todo esto es lo que piensas para poder ponerte guapa para salir con otro tío allí en Nueva York?! Para besarte con otro?!

Felicity no se lo podía creer, ¿de verdad iba a ser él quien le reprochara que buscase a otra persona cuando él no quería estar con ella?

- Ójala me resultara tan fácil como a ti! - le espetÓ. Entonces atacaron sus celos. - Dime, voy a despertarme un día y va a estar Laurel en la cocina con una camiseta tuya tomando café? U otra a la que ni siquiera conozca?!

- Deja de excusarte en Laurel, no hay nada entre ella y yo! Yo no quiero estar con nadie más...

Ella no le dejó terminar aquella frase. - Exacto, no quieres estar con nadie de quien tengas que cuidar, no? Sabes que, creo que vuelves a ser el Oliver Queen que eras antes de todo esto. ¿Te estas volviendo loco dices? Yo me he ido a vivir a cientos de kilómetros! ¿Y ahora me echas de menos porque ya no estoy aquí para facilitarte las cosas?

- ¿Eso piensas? ¿Que te quiero aquí para facilitarme las cosas?! Las cosas son más fáciles sin ti.- dijo él cabreado.

- Perfecto! Para mi también son más fáciles sin ti!

Se hizo el silencio entre la fuerte tensión que inundaba la sala. Sus miradas echaban chispas. Había sido como un diluvio de reproches. Nunca se habían hablado así antes ni habían pronunciado frente al otro nada que implicara tantos sentimientos. Felicity fue la primera en moverse dispuesta a salir de allí. No se paro ni a coger su ordenador, se dirigió casi corriendo hasta la puerta de su dormitorio y la cerró de un portazo. Al cabo de un minuto escucho otro portazo.


End file.
